


Your Soul

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: After the first time the Defenders fight together, Luke Cage finds himself in a room with a man who couldn't be more different from him.Neither he nor Danny know that this day marks the beginning of something wonderful.





	Your Soul

"Thanks for earlier.", Luke flinched as Danny's voice filled the silence of his empty apartment.  
He looked up from the floor and glanced at the other man. His hair was still wet from the shower and he caught a glimpse of a knife cut on his chest as Rand put on one of Luke's old shirts.  
"It's...nothing. It's nothing to me really."  
Back when the two men fought alongside Jessica and Ma- and Daredevil, Danny had to use his weird powers to save Daredevil and himself from a room filled with hand ninjas. That had drained him so bad, that Rand collapsed for a moment. One of the ...less old fashioned Hand goons was about to use the opportunity and shoot the blond man. Luckily Luke had reached him in time to throw himself on top of Danny.  
"Still.", Rand fidgeted with the hem of the shirt and tilted his head.  
Luke hesitantly patted the floor next to him, "Sit down."  
Awkward wasn't enough to describe the dynamic between someone you only know through battling evil ninjas...and in this case through the news.  
Danny sat down and Luke realized how young he looked, when he wasn't throwing punches. He remembered the news about the plane crash, back when he was...22? He must be like twelve years older than the kid.  
Back then, when the news had been running up and down on TV he hadn't cared... Bad things happened every day. Why did the whole world have to stop, when a rich, white family was the victim. Of course deep down, he had known that Rand was one of the most important businesses and employers in the city. But the coverage had still annoyed the hell out of him. He felt guilty for that now. Knowing one of the faces of this tragedy in person... Seeing what that day had done to the man next to him. He knew that Danny had issues. He wasn't as open with that as Jessica, but Luke was sure.  
"So...", Rand's calm voice interrupted his thoughts, "You were experimented on?"  
Not a good opener for a conversation, "Yeah."  
"I...I'm sorry. That sounds terrible."  
Luke nodded, "It was a long time ago..."  
"That doesn't make it better."  
"Not completely", he sighed.  
Once more, awkward silence filled the space between them until Rand whispered, "What is the deal with the barber shop down there?"  
"It belonged to a friend."  
"What ha- Sorry.", the blonds’ eyes widened.  
Luke sighed, "You couldn't know. It's just...I have the feeling that I'm losing every friend I make in my life."  
"How's that?"  
"I knew someone in prison and eventually...you know, and then my friend from the barber shop...you know."  
Danny bit on his lower lip, "I bet you did your best. And I'm sure that they were lucky to have you and wouldn't want you to remember them with sadness. At least my father told me that, when my dog died."  
"Does it work?"  
"Not trying to get sad, when you think of someone you loved? I'll tell you when I know.", his voice broke slightly.  
For a short moment Luke had to resist the urge to place his hand on the other man's shoulder, "At least...At least there is still a legacy. The company. Or regarding my friend, what he did for the community, the neighborhood."  
"That sounds nice.", Danny whispered, "I wish I knew what this is like?"  
"What?"  
"A neighborhood. When I grew up my parents were too worried about me, to allow me to play with anyone except Ward and Joy Meachum. I never had any other friends in New York, until I met Claire and Colleen...If she counts as a friend and not as my girlfriend. "  
Luke looked at the man, maybe there was a downside to being born as a billionaire. Living in a golden cage like that couldn't be fun either. And all of the sudden he felt bad for labeling him as a grown up child. The man never really had been allowed to be a kid. He had been stripped of the joy of childhood here in New York and in his magical Kung-Fu land. No wonder he was living that out now.  
"I think you have one more friend now."

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is just a quick, short one-shot. I read fanfic the whole night and didn't sleep. I hope it's not too terrible. But I really had to write this.  
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos or comments <3


End file.
